Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-5x-2y = 5}$ ${x = y-8}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $y-8$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-5}{(y-8)}{- 2y = 5}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-5y+40 - 2y = 5$ $-7y+40 = 5$ $-7y+40{-40} = 5{-40}$ $-7y = -35$ $\dfrac{-7y}{{-7}} = \dfrac{-35}{{-7}}$ ${y = 5}$ Now that you know ${y = 5}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = y-8}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = }{(5)}{ - 8}$ ${x = -3}$ You can also plug ${y = 5}$ into $\thinspace {-5x-2y = 5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-5x - 2}{(5)}{= 5}$ ${x = -3}$